Inuyasha's Career 3 Tenseiga's Challenge
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Tenseiga has the challenge of being the first filly to win the triple crown. But she breaks down and Kagome is killed. Can Inuyasha recover from his loss? And can a woman that's afraid to ride in a race help? Complete!
1. Tenseiga's Challenge

Disclamer: I dont' own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Tenseiga's Challenge.

The year is now 2013 Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are now 28. Leann and Sesshomaru are now 30. Mike is 2 and Nina, Zelda, and Nick are 1. Tetsusaiga is ten and Lady Kikyo is tweleve. Lady Luck and America's Spirit, Inuyasha's Pride, and Kagome's Heat are nine. Lady's Night, Priestess, Fire Spirit, Sounga, and Titanic are five. Smart Lady and Smart Bet are six. Luck of the Irish, Tenseiga, and America's Fire are three. Medicine Man and Miracle are a year old. And finally Shaman is seventeen years old. Luck of the Irish was sold at action because he wasn't living up to his name. So Pride and Joy's chance for the triple crown is Tenseiga. Fillies have raced in the triple crown. But none of them have won all three.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku think that Tenseiga can. And that's because she's built like and is as tall as a colt. But yet she has the temperament of a filly. America's Fire is a turf racer. And Titanic is to old for the triple crown. Titanic is on break until the fall. In the fall the partners want to enter Titanic. In the Santa Anita Handicap, Jockey Club Gold Cup, Hollywood Gold Cup, and the Breeder's Cup Classic. Right now Tenseiga and America's Fire are on the training track. Kagome is riding Tenseiga and Sango is riding America's Fire. They are only galloping the fillies today. Leann went on a trail ride with Sesshomaru Nick and Zelda. Sesshomaru is riding Shaman with Nick. And Leann is riding Sounga with Zelda.

Since Leann is riding Sounga he's behaving. Shaman is to old and gentle to misbehave. As Leann and Sesshomaru rode by the training track. They saw Kagome ride off the track. The couple is amazed how good the 16 hand tall dark gray filly looked. As Tenseiga walked by the stallions. Shaman nickered lightly and Sounga snorted. Leann pulled back Sounga's reins and said "Be polite Sounga." Once in the stallion and mare barn Sesshomaru helped his kids get down. Then he helped Leann untack Shaman and Sounga. Leann picked up their tired children and said "I'll meet you at the main house." Sesshomaru nodded and went into the office. When he went in the office. He saw Inuyasha with his hand on his forehead.

So Sesshomaru asked "What's the matter Inuyasha?" He sighed and said "I want to breed Smart Lady. But all of our studs are booked. I was lucky to breed Tetsusaiga to Lady Kikyo one last time." Sesshomaru sat down and asked "How about you book at stud from another farm?" Inuyasha sighed again and said "That's what I'm trying to do. But all the best studs are booked." Sesshomaru thought for a minute and asked "How about Cat Thief?" Inuyasha nodded and called the farm where Cat Thief lives at. He got off the phone and said "I have to take Smart Lady to the farm in two days." After talking two brother went to the main house. Since it's April it's breeding season. And the three partners are going to get Tenseiga ready for the Blue Grass Stakes.

It'll be the second time the dark gray filly has raced against the colts. Kagome is Tenseiga's jockey so she'll ride her. Sango and Leann will be keeping themselves busy. They'll be taking care of their kids, doing chores, exercise riding the horses in training, and going to races. When Inuyasha got into the house. Mike ran up to him and saying "Hi Daddy." He picked up his son and said "Hi buddy." Nick and Zelda ran by to go get their father. Sesshomaru picked them up and said "I see you woke up from your naps." Leann came in the room and said "They just got up after sleeping for two hours." Inuyasha put down Mike and Sesshomaru put down Nick and Zelda. Then they asked "How about you three go play with Nina?"

While the children played while the men cooked dinner, and the women weeded Kagome's herb garden. As the guys cooked Miroku asked "So Inuyasha did you find a stud for Smart Lady?" Inuyasha nodded and said "At first I couldn't. But Sesshomaru suggested Cat Thief. And luckily he has a spot free. I take Smart Lady to Overbrook in two days." Miroku raised his eyebrows and said "Wow Cat Thief's sire is Storm Cat the best stud in the country." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded and said "And he's also related to Secretariat." After dinner was done cooking the family sat down to eat. Inuyasha told Kagome, Sango, and Leann which stud will breed Smart Lady. All the adults know Cat Thief''s pedigree. And they hope Smart Lady gets pregnant.

Two days later after chores and workouts. Inuyasha hocked up the one horse trailer to his truck. Then he grabbed the check book. Inuyasha then loaded Smart Bet into the trailer. Just then Sesshomaru walked up to his brother and asked "Can I go with you?" He nodded and said "Sure get in." The two brothers got into the truck and drove off. Fifteen minutes later Inuyasha parked by the stallion barn at Overbrook farm. The owner came out and greeted the brothers. He smiled and said "How about you unload Smart Lady. So I can take a look at her." Sesshomaru opened the trailer and lead out Smart Lady.

The owner smiled again and said "Boy is she ever beautiful. Now follow me and I'll show you Cat Thief." He lead Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Smart Lady to Cat Thief's paddock. The chestnut stallion is close to the fence. So when the brothers saw the stallion they are in awe. The owner opened the gate and said "Smart Lady can go in now." Sesshomaru unclipped the mare's lead rope and she ran in. They left to give Cat Thief and Smart Lady some privacy. Inuyasha gave the owner the check to pay for Cat Thief's stud.

Then the owner showed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru around. Three hours later Smart Lady is back in the mare pasture at Pride and Joy farm. Tomorrow they'll be going to Keenland. Inuyasha and Kagome will go while everyone else will stay at the farm. In the morning after chores. Kagome loaded Tenseiga into the trailer. Then she and Inuyasha got into the truck and headed toward Keenland. Once at Keenland it's two hours to race time. So Inuyasha unloaded Tenseiga and took her to a shed row. He and Kagome gave Tenseiga a bath. In the paddock watching the horses is a 28 year old woman. She is a rare albino so she has white hair and pink eyes. Her name is Azeri she is named after one of the best fillies to ever race.

She was ranked the fourth best female jockey. But lat year she was thrown off and run over by a colt. Ever since then she hasn't raced. Azeri went to the rail to watch the Blue Grass Stakes. Inuyasha is also at the rail and is standing next to Azeri. The announcer said "Here are the horses for the Blue Grass Stakes. Number 1 is Speed Racer, Number 2 is Rocky Road, Number 3 is Tenseiga, Number 4 is Red Rose, Number 5 is Solar Power, and Number 6 is Kryptonite." The horses warmed then went to the gate. Once in the gate the gates flew open and six horses ran out. Speed Racer has the lead followed by Solar Power, Tenseiga, Rocky Road, Red Rose, and Kryptonite. The horses ran down the home stretch.

Then they turned onto the back stretch. Now Speed Racer and Solar Power have the lead. Followed by Tenseiga, Rocky Road, Kryptonite, and Red Rose. At the turn for home Tenseiga, Kryptonite, and Rocky Road made their moves. The dark gray, chestnut, and bay are fighting for the lead. Just then Kagome yelled "Ok girl let's leave these boys in our dust." Tenseiga changed leads and ran away from Kryptonite and Rocky Road. She crossed the finish line two lengths in front. Kagome pulled up Tenseiga and rode her into the winners circle. Azeri's gaze followed the man who was standing next to her to the winners circle.

When he went into the winners circle. She realized that the man is Inuyasha. So as Inuyasha lead Tenseiga to the shed row. Azeri followed and asked "Are you Inuyasha?" As he untacked the filly he said "Yes I'm Inuyasha." The woman asked "Can I exercise ride your horses for you?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Sure you can I can always use the help." An hour later Tenseiga is in her stall in the training barn. And Inuyasha told everyone about the new exercise rider. He found out from Leann, Sango, and Kagome that Azeri used to be a good jockey. The next day Azeri showed up with a sad look and a duffel bag. She told Inuyasha that she was kicked out of her apartment. So he said that she can live in the house Kohaku and Rin used to live in. After moving in Azeri did chores and worked out horses.

* * *

I'm puting up Inuyasha's Career 3 and Inuyasha's Death And Rebirth this month. Because I'll be moving soon.  



	2. A filly vs the colts in the triple crow

Disclamer: I dont' own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

A filly vs. the colts in the triple crown.

It's four days before the Kentucky Derby. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Azeri are at Churchill Downs. Lately Titanic has had a lot of energy. So Tenseiga and Titanic are with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Azeri. Inuyasha is watching Titanic and Tenseiga gallop. Kagome is riding Tenseiga and Azeri is riding Titanic. After galloping the horses were taken to the shed row. They were untacked and bathed. Then Tenseiga and Titanic were put in their stalls. Inuyasha stood in front of the dark gray filly's stall. He looked at her and asked "Will you beat those boys on Saturday?" Tenseiga nodded and snorted as if to say "You bet I'll beat them." Just then Kagome came back from the news stand.

She smiled and said "Thanks to all of your wins. You are now the second best trainer in the country." Inuyasha smiled also and said "That's great but I know I can't beat Naraku." Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss and said "Yes you can because Naraku has a horse named Zodiac in the derby." Inuyasha took the daily race form from Kagome. He looked through it and saw that she's right. It's derby day and there are good looking thoroughbreds all over the place. Inuyasha is grooming and tacking Tenseiga. While Azeri groomed and tacked Titanic. They are using him as Tenseiga's lead pony to keep him busy. Kagome is in the female jockey's locker room. She is getting changed into Pride and Joy's red, white, and gold silks.

After getting changed she went out to the walking ring. There she saw well built colts and a filly. Speed Racer's copper chestnut coat looked like a new penny. Rock Road is bay, Red Rose is red chestnut, Solar Power is a dark bay, Krytonite is a bright chestnut, and Zodiac is a light black. Just then Kagome saw Tenseiga and Inuyasha. The filly's dark gray coat shimmered in the afternoon sun. Inuyasha stopped and said "Speed Racer is the speed and watch out for Zodiac." Kagome nodded and got a leg up. Azeri rode over and met Kagome and Tenseiga. As the horses came out onto the track.

Inuyasha got to the rail and saw that Tenseiga and Titanic are being good. The announcer said "Here are the horses for the Kentucky Derby. Number 1 Solar Power, Number 2 is Rocky Road, Number 3 Tenseiga, Number 4 Red Rose, Number 5 is Zodiac, Number is 6 Krytonite, and Number 7 is Speed Racer." The horses warmed up then headed to the gate. Soon all seven horses were in the gate. Inuyasha looked at the betting odds. Despite her win over the colts in the Blue Grass. Tenseiga is a 60 to 1 long shot. Just then the gates flew open and the announcer said "And they're off in the Kentucky Derby." Speed Racer has the lead followed by Solar Power, Tenseiga, Zodiac, Rocky Road, Red Rose, and Krytonite. All seven are now in the back stretch.

Azeri is sitting on Titanic who is near the finish line. At the turn for home Tenseiga, Zodiac, and Red Rose made their moves. Down the home stretch Kagome yelled "Let's go girl!" Tenseiga and Zodiac changed leads and charged to the finish line. The crowds are going wild as a gutsy filly took on a colt. Just then Tenseiga put her nose in front as they crossed the finish line. The announcer said "And the winner is Tenseiga." Kagome pulled up Tenseiga and met Azeri and Titanic. As they rode into the winners circle. The cheering and whistling is very loud. After the picture in the winners circle. Kagome left to get changed.

And Inuyasha and Azeri took the horses to the shed row. After the horses were bathed. They packed and loaded up then headed for Baltimore Maryland. Two weeks later the horses are on the track. The announcer said "Here are the horses for the Preakness Stakes. Number 1 is Krytonite, Number 2 is Speed Racer, Number 3 is Zodiac, Number 4 is Tenseiga, Number 5 is Solar Power, and Number 6 is Red Rose." The horses warmed up then loaded into the gate. Then the gates slammed open and all six are off. Speed Racer took the lead followed by Solar Power, Red Rose, Tenseiga, Zodiac, and Krytonite.

Soon the horses are on the back stretch. Speed Racer and Solar Power have the lead. Followed by Tenseiga, Zodiac, Red Rose, and Krytonite. At the turn for home Tenseiga ,Zodiac, and Krytonite made their moves. Down the home stretch Tenseiga and Zodiac changed leads and ran toward the finish line. Tenseiga has the lead and kept that way. Two hours later they are all packed and loaded up. Now they are on their way to Elmont New York for the Belmont Stakes. Three weeks have passed. The horses are on the track. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Azeri are nervous. But Kagome is staying calm. The horses are in the gate. But soon all six are off and running.

Speed Racer has the lead followed by Red Rose, Zodiac, Tenseiga, Rocky Road, and Krytonite. On the back stretch Speed Racer and Red Rose have the lead. Followed by Zodiac, Tenseiga, Rocky Road, and Krytonite. At the turn for home Tenseiga, Zodiac, and Krytonite made their moves. Down the home stretch Kagome yelled "Go girl go!" Tenseiga changed lead and ran away. Zodiac is to tired to keep up. As Tenseiga crossed the finish line. Kagome heard a snapping sound. Tenseiga went down as she did she did a flip and landed on Kagome. Everyone who was watching gasped. Azeri put Titanic into a gallop and went to aid Kagome.

By the time she got there. Inuyasha is there and Tenseiga is being loaded into the animal ambulance. The silvery white haired man is crying. He is crying because Tenseiga's weight crushed Kagome to death. Two days later Inuyasha and Azeri are back at Pride and Joy farm. Titanic and Tenseiga are in their stalls in the training barn. Tenseiga is a few feet off the ground in a harness because she fractured her cannon bone. Inuyasha, Mike, Sesshomaru, Leann, Zelda, Nick, Miroku, Sango, and Nina are in mourning.


	3. Inuyasha's and Tenseiga's long recovery

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha's and Tenseiga's long recovery.

It's been a month since Kagome's death. And everyone is looking for Inuyasha. They can't seem to find him anywhere. Everyone is teamed up to search. Leann, Sesshomaru, and Zelda are searching in the house. Sango, Miroku, and Nina are searching in the training barn. Azeri, Mike, and Nick are searching in the stallion and mare barn. They are in the stallion half of the barn. Soon they reached the mare half of the barn. They can hear crying so they followed it. The crying lead them to Lady Kikyo's stall. They can see the black mare laying on the floor nuzzling her master. Inuyasha is crying into Lady Kikyo's mane. Azeri looked down at Mike and Nick and said "Go tell the others where we found him."

The kids ran off to tell the others. Azeri opened Lady Kikyo's stall door and went in. She went up to Inuyasha and asked "Are you ok?" Inuyasha looked at the albino woman and No I'm not ok. You try losing your loved one." Azeri gave Inuyasha an angry look and said " I did lose a one. I was married but my husband died." Inuyasha looked at her and asked "You where? How many kids did you have?" Azeri sat down and said "Yes I was and I didn't have any kids." She was quiet for a minute then said "We were married for two years when he died." Inuyasha sighed and said "I'm sorry that I snapped at you." Azeri nodded and said "It's ok I know how it feels." Lady Kikyo nickered and nuzzled Inuyasha and Azeri.

Azeri looked at Inuyasha and said "It may hurt now. But you'll get over it." He sighed again and said "Thank you Azeri." She nodded and said "You're welcome Inuyasha." It is now August and Tenseiga is out the harness and the cast. Titanic had won the Hollywood Gold Cup and the Santa Anita Handicap. Azeri is walking Tenseiga around the training barn. The vet said the filly will never race again. Ever since Kagome died Inuyasha hasn't gone near Tenseiga. Azeri feels sorry for Inuyasha, his family, and Tenseiga. In two more months is the Breeder's Cup races. America's Fire is working toward the Breeder's Cup Filly & Mare Turf.

And Titanic is working towards the Breeder's Cup Classic. It's now a month and a half until the Breeder's Cup. Tenseiga has shown Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Leann, and Azeri. That she wants to race again. So Miroku and Sesshomaru decided to train Tenseiga. Inuyasha still doesn't go near Tenseiga. Mike, Nina, Zelda, and Nick are watching with the adults. Azeri is lightly galloping Tenseiga. After galloping Tenseiga took her to the barn. She bathed the filly then put her in the pasture. Azeri patted her and said "Well I'm going for a walk." As she walked away Tenseiga whinnied. So Azeri opened the gate and asked "Do you want come too?" The filly nodded as if to say "Yes I do."

Azeri giggled and said "Oh ok let me go get a lead rope." Tenseiga shook her head and snorted as if to say "I don't want the lead rope." The albino woman smiled and said "Ok no lead rope. But only if you follow me and don't run off." With that said she and Tenseiga walked toward Azeri's favorite path. Azeri favorite path. Azeri's favorite path is near the mare pasture. And Inuyasha is sitting on Lady Kikyo's back in the mare pasture. Just then he saw Azeri and Tenseiga. He can hear the woman talking to the filly. She's saying "I hope you get into the Breeder's Cup Classic girl. I wish I could ride you in the race. But I can't since the accident."

Tenseiga snorted as if to say "I won't race if you won't." Azeri turned around and said "Tenseiga you are a great champion. When you run, the ground shakes, the sky opens, and mere mortals part. Part the way to victory, where you'll meet me in the winners circle and I'll put a blanket of flowers on your back." Then she turned back around and kept walking. Inuyasha got off Lady Kikyo's back and went into the mare and stallion barn office. He got on the lap top computer and looked up Azeri's jockey career. Inuyasha was surprised to find out that she was one of the best female jockeys in the country. She was one of the best until a four-year-old colt through her off and ran over her.

When that happened she was hurt pretty bad. Since Azeri and Tenseiga get along. Inuyasha decided to try get Azeri to race again. He left the mare and stallion barn and went to the main house. Inuyasha knows working with Azeri. means working with Tenseiga. But he's ready to work with Tenseiga. He went into the back yard to visit Kagome's grave.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 4  



	4. Tenseiga vs the colts in the Breeder's

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for the reviews here's chapter 4.

**Chapter 4**

Tenseiga vs. the colts in the Breeder's Cup.

It's two weeks before the Breeder's Cup. Inuyasha has been working with Azeri and Tenseiga. Right now Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku are at the training track. Tenseiga, Titanic, and America's Fire are on the track. Azeri is riding Tenseiga. Leann is riding Titanic. And Sango is riding America's Fire. The two fillies and stallion are galloping. Titanic and America's Fire are already qualified for their races. Inuyasha has to go to a meeting to try to get Tenseiga into the Breeder's Cup. The partners think all three horses are looking good. After the horses were done galloping. The women took them to the training barn. Inuyasha headed to the main house.

He went into the back yard. There he found Mike, Nina, Zelda, and Nick. They are playing in the play ground. Mike ran over and said "Hi Daddy." Inuyasha picked up his son and asked "How would you like it if I found you a new mommy?" Mike smiled and said "I would love a new mommy." Inuyasha kissed his son and put him down. He asked that question because he and Azeri have grown close. That afternoon Inuyasha is at the Breeder's Cup meeting. The man at the desk said "Ok next is Inuyasha." He stood up and said "I would like to enter in my horse Tenseiga." The man asked "Isn't she the one that broke down in the Belmont?" And why enter her in the Breeder's Cup when you already have Titanic and America's Fire?"

Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes Tenseiga broke down in the Belmont. I want to enter Tenseiga because she is a great filly." After all of the owners made their points. The man said "I have chosen the following horses to be in the Breeder's Cup Classic. Speed Racer, New Moon, Titanic, Krytonite, Zodiac, and Tenseiga." Inuyasha went home to tell everyone the good news. That night they started to pack. This year the Breeder's Cup is at Arlington Park in Arlington Heights Illinois. In the morning Inuyasha has one more test for Azeri. Tenseiga, Titanic, Priestess, and Smart Bet are on the track. Priestess and Smart Bet may be retired but they still love to run.

Azeri is riding Tenseiga, Leann is riding Titanic, Sango is riding Priestess, and Shippo came from Churchill to ride Smart Bet. After warming up the horses they met at the practice gate. Miroku loaded the horses into the gate. Azeri is getting very nervous. Just then the gates open and the horses came out. Smart Bet took lead. Followed Titanic, Priestess and Tenseiga. The dark gray filly is by the rail She is behind Titanic and beside Priestess. Azeri is so nervous that she pulled up Tenseiga. She got off the filly and said "I'm sorry but I can't do it." Inuyasha walked up to her and said "Yes you can you're the only one to ride Tenseiga in the race." Azeri asked "How about Sango or Shippo?" Inuyasha sighed and said "Sango is riding America's Fire in the filly and mare turf. And Shippo is booked."

Then Inuyasha untacked Tenseiga and said "You two go for a walk. Come back in an hour." With that said Azeri and Tenseiga walked away. Azeri went into the back yard of her house. She sat under a tree and said "He's crazy I can't ride in race." Tenseiga nickered and nodded as if to say "Yes you can." Azeri sighed and said "Tenseiga you don't understand. The colt that through me off. He did it in the middle of the race." The filly trotted back and forth nickering. Then she started bucking and shaking her head. What they filly is trying to say is "I would never through you off my back." Azeri stood up and led Tenseiga to Inuyasha's truck.

There waiting for her is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Leann, and Sango. She walked up to them and asked "Where are Mike, Nina, Zelda, and Nick?" Inuyasha smiled and said "They are with Shippo. He's staying here to keep an eye on them." Azeri loaded Tenseiga into the trailer. Now Titanic, Tenseiga, and America's Fire are in the trailer. Then they all got into truck. And Inuyasha put the truck in drive and headed to Illinois. A few hours later they arrived at Arlington Park. It's the nicest track they have ever been at. Even the shed rows are nice. Inuyasha parked the truck. And they all got out. Leann unloaded Titanic, Azeri unloaded Tenseiga, and Sango unloaded America's Fire. While women took care of the horses.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku unpacking. The partners plan on letting the horses rest for a couple of days. Then gallop them for a week. And the Wednesday before the race. The horses will breeze six furlongs. Now that they are unpacked and the horses are in their stalls. They all went to explore Arlington Park. The grandstand, paddock, and shed rows all look very nice. Leann, Sango, and Azeri went into the female jockey's looker room. They came out saying that it's nice in there too. It is dark when they got back to the shed row. Sango, Miroku, Leann, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha are sleeping in a empty stall. And Azeri is sleeping in Tenseiga's stall. It's the Wednesday before the Breeder's Cup.

And Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru are at rail. Sango is warming up America's Fire on the turf. Azeri and Leann are warming up Tenseiga and Titanic. Just then Miroku signaled Sango to breeze America's Fire. The copper chestnut filly breezed six furlongs in one minute and eleven seconds. While Sango cooled down America's Fire. Sesshomaru signaled Leann to breeze Titanic. The big black stallion breezed six furlongs in one minute and ten seconds. Leann and Titanic joined Sango and America's Fire to cool down. Finally Inuyasha signaled Azeri to breeze Tenseiga.

The dark gray filly breezed six furlongs in one minute and nine seconds. Tenseiga's time surprised everyone. It's the day of the Breeder's Cup races. America's Fire has won Breeder's Cup Filly & Mare Turf. Now the horses are in the paddock getting for the Breeder's Cup Classic. Leann and Azeri are in locker room getting ready. Sango and Miroku are sitting in the grandstand. And Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are grooming and tacking Tenseiga and Titanic. Just then Leann and Azeri came out. Inuyasha smiled and said "Speed is the speed. And out for each other and Zodiac." Sesshomaru gave Leann a leg up and Inuyasha gave Azeri a leg up. Then the brothers joined Sango and Miroku.

Just then the announcer said "Here are the horses for the Breeder's Cup Classic. Number 1 is Speed Racer, Number 2 is Krytonite, Number 3 is Tenseiga, Number 4 is Titanic, Number 5 is Zodiac, and Number 6 is New Moon." Five minutes later six horses are off and running. Speed Racer has the lead. Followed by New Moon, Tenseiga, Titanic, Zodiac, and Krytonite. The horses ran down the home stretch. Then turned onto the back stretch. Speed Racer and New Moon have the lead. Followed by Tenseiga, Titanic, Krytonite, and Zodiac. At the turn for home Tenseiga, Titanic, and Zodiac made their moves. The crowds are going wild as two three-year-olds and a five-year-old ran toward the finish line.

Just then Azeri yelled "Come on Tenseiga let's show theses boys some girl power!" Tenseiga changed leads and started to pull away. But Titanic also changed leads and caught up to Tenseiga, The dark gray filly can see her stale mate. So she dug in and put a nose in front as they crossed the finish line. The crowds went wild as Azeri rode Tenseiga into the winners circle. After the picture in the winners circle. Azeri met Leann in the locker room. At the shed row Sango and Miroku bathing Tenseiga and Titanic. While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru packed.

When Azeri and Leann got back they loaded the horses into the trailer. A few hours later they are back at home. The partners decided to retire Tenseiga and Titanic. They want to end their careers on a good note. That afternoon Inuyasha and Azeri went for a walk. They have been dating while they helped each other. Azeri helped Inuyasha with the loose of Kagome. And Inuyasha helped Azeri get over her fear of riding in a race. They have stopped by the mare pasture. Just then Inuyasha knelt down put a ring on Azeri's ring finger and asked her to marry him. She said yes and they went to the main house to tell everyone the good news.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 5 Awedding and awards.  



	5. A wedding and awards

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Yup Inuyasha is getting married again. 

**Chapter 5**

A wedding and awards.

It is now January 15th 2014 it's the day of Inuyasha's and Azeri's wedding. The wedding is being held at a church in Louisville. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's best man. And Leann is the maid of honor. Zelda and Nina are the flower girls. And Mike is the ring bearer. Sango, Miroku, and Nick are sitting in a pew. Just then Zelda, Nina, and Mike walked down the aisle. Behind them is Sesshomaru then Leann. Then Inuyasha walked down the aisle. Now Azeri is walking down the aisle. Inuyasha is amazed at how beautiful Azeri looks. She stood in front of him. Inuyasha lifted the vial and let it lay on Azeri's white hair. The minister smiled and asked "Do you Inuyasha take Azeri? To love and to charish? In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

He nodded and said "I do." The minister asked Azeri the same questions. Azeri smiled and said "I do." After Inuyasha and Azeri exchanged rings. The minister asked "Does anyone have any reason that these two should not marry? Let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Then he said "By the power entrusted in me and the state of Kentucky. I know pronounce you husband and wife." Two hours later Azeri has moved he things into Inuyasha's room. And now everyone is celebrating Inuyasha's and Azeri's marrage. The new couple aren't going on their honeymoon until after the Espy awards at the end of the month. But they'll be back before foaling and breeding season.

Inuyasha has decided to breed Titanic to Tenseiga. And he can't wait until Lady Kikyo and Smart Lady give birth. This is only the second time Lady Kikyo has been in foal to Tetsusaiga. The first time she had Kagome's Heart and Inuyasha's Pride. And Inuyasha can't wait to see Smart Lady's foal. Since she's in foal to Cat Thief. But he'll have to wait until late March early April. That night Azeri and Inuyasha made love. Azeri doesn't have to worry about getting pregnant. Because she is on the birth control pill. It is the end of January and it's Espy award day. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku are getting changed into their tuxedos.

Azeri, Sango, and Leann are also getting changed. The tom girl jockeys can clean and dress up when they want to. Azeri is wearing a silver dress, Sango is wearing a purple dress, and Leann is wearing a blue dress. Luckily Shippo is there to baby sit Mike, Nina, Zelda, and Nick. Once they were all ready. They all got into Inuyasha's truck. A few hours later they arrived to where the Espy awards are being held. They found a table and sat down. After sitting down they ordered dinner. Just then the chairman of the horse racing board appeared. His name Dave and he'll be giving out the awards. He smiled and said "Hello and welcome to the Espy awards for the year 2013. Let's get the awards for the humans done first."

The crowd cheered and Dave said "Ok first is female jockey of the year. And the nominees are Sango, Leann, and Gina." Dave looked at the card and said "And the winner is Leann." The blond haired jockey stood and walked onto the stage. She went up to the microphone and said "Thank you everyone. I would like to thank the American jockey club, my husband, Inuyasha, and the other trainers that let me ride their horses." After she was done talking she sat back down. Then Dave said "Ok now it's time for male jockey of the year." Male jockey went to Jack.

Dave got another card and said "Now it's time for trainer of the year. And the title of best trainer in the country." It was quiet until Dave said "And the nominees are Naraku, Steve, and Inuyasha." The man smiled and said "And the winner is Inuyasha." Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Leann and Azeri cheered the loudest. Inuyasha went up and said "I don't deserve this I just have great horses. And I know how to train them." After talking Inuyasha sat down. Then Dave said "The final award for the humans is owner of the year. And the nominees are Naraku, Koga, and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. And the winners are Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku."

The brothers and Miroku up and their award. As the night went on Tenseiga won best three-year-old filly. Titanic won best older male. America's Fire won best three year-old filly on the turf. And Tenseiga also won horse of the year. Once back at home they put away their awards. Then they got out of their good clothes. Shippo told them that the kids behaved. And that the vet was there to check on the mares. Inuyasha smiled and asked "What did he have to say?" Shippo also smiled and said "They are all doing good. And Lady Kikyo is having twins." Still smiling Inuyasha said "That's wonderful." Shippo frowned and said "The vet is concerned about not only the unborn foals. But Lady Kikyo as well since she's thirteen-years-old."

Inuyasha chuckled and said "Don't worry Lady Kikyo she will be fine." Shippo left after talking to Inuyasha. the Azeri and Inuyasha left to go on their honeymoon. They are going to Miami Florida for their honeymoon. And they'll be back for foaling season. Mike is glad that his father is happy. And he's glad to have a new mother. But he and Inuyasha still miss Kagome. Everyone that knew Kagome still miss her. And they are surprised that Inuyasha didn't get rid of Tenseiga.

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter. Chapter 6 The beging of lives and the end of one.  



	6. The beging of lives and the end of one

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 6**

The beging of lives and the end of one.

It is now March 20th Inuyasha and Azeri have been home for two weeks. The mares are close to giving birth to their foals. So Inuyasha and Azeri are going to sleep in the mare half of the mare and stallion barn. While Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Leann. Stay in the main house with the kids. So they took two cots, some blankets, and pillows to the mare half of the barn. After setting up Azeri said "Inuyasha I've never helped a mare give birth before." Inuyasha smiled and said "Don't worry as long things don't go wrong. It's easy to help a mare give birth Now let's go see how big Medicine Man and Miracle Worker have gotten."

Medicine is the two-year-old son of Lady Kikyo and Shaman. And Miracle Worker is the two-year-old daughter of Kagome's Heart and Shaman. They went into the training barn. When they went in they are greeted America's Fire, Medicine Man, and Miracle Worker. Inuyasha and Azeri went up to the two-year-olds and petted them. Medicine Man's dark bay and Miracle Worker's charcoal gray coats look great. After visiting the horses they went back to the mare half of the barn of the mare and stallion barn. When they past by Smart Lady's stall. They noticed that she's pacing back and forth. And she's breathing heavily. Inuyasha smiled and said "Looks like were goin' to have a foal tonight." Six hours later Smart Lady is laying down.

Inuyasha and Azeri are in the red chestnut mare's stall. They can see the foal's two front legs and nose. Smart Lady gave a mighty push and more of the foal came out. When the foal's head was out Inuyasha grabbed a hold of the foal's legs. And when Smart Lady pushed he pulled. Now a foal is laying in the hay behind it's mother. Smart Lady stood up, turned around, and started to lick her foal. Inuyasha looked in between the foal's legs and said "It's a filly."

The filly stood up after a few trys. Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he saw the filly's color. The filly is a rare buckskin with a black mane, tail, four stockings, and a diamond on her forehead. Just then Sango came in to say goodnight. She looked in Smart Lady's stall and saw the foal. Sango said "Aww how cute if it's a filly I know the prefect name." Inuyasha smiled and said "Well let's hear it because it's a filly." Sango nodded and asked "How about Kilala for her name?" Azeri smiled and said "That's a wonderful name." Inuyasha left the stall and went into the office. He turned on the computer and entered in the new addition to Pride and Joy farm.

Sango left to go back to the main house. Inuyasha checked on Kilala and Smart Lady. Then he and Azeri went to sleep. At the crack of dawn Inuyasha and Azeri were woken up by a neigh of pain. They quickly found out that it's Lady Kikyo in labor. That can already the foal's legs and nose. Lady Kikyo pushed and more of the foal came out. Again Inuyasha grabbed a hold of the foal's legs and pulled. After the foal came out Inuyasha looked and said "It's a colt." The colt is a rare white color. Just then Lady Kikyo started giving birth again. Soon half of the foal is out. Inuyasha pulled out the second foal. He looked and said "It's a filly." The filly is black and her face is white.

Inuyasha checked on Lady Kikyo. He gasped and said "Oh no Lady Kikyo is dead." Azeri patted him on the back. With Miroku's and Sesshomaru's help they buried Lady Kikyo. Now what to do with the foals? They all went to the mare half of the barn. Even Mike, Nina, Zelda, and Nick are there. Sesshomaru asked "How about we have Smart Lady take care of them?" Miroku nodded and said "Let's see if that'll work. I just hope Smart Lady can produce enough milk to feed three foals."

Sesshomaru moved Lady Kikyo's foals into Smart Lady's stall. The red chestnut mare smelled the foals and then licked them. Soon the colt and filly are standing. Sesshomaru smiled and asked "How about Inutaishou for the colt's name?" They all like the name Sesshomaru picked out. Now they are trying to think of a name for Lady Kikyo's daughter. Just then Azeri asked "How about Spirit Of Women?" Inuyasha kissed her and said "That's a beautiful name." It is now April all of Inuyasha's mares have had their foals. Inuyasha isn't going to breed Tenseiga this years after all. Smart Lady is taking great care of Kilala, Inutaishou, and Spirit Of Women. Everyone is glad that Smart Lady is producing enough milk for three foals. Right now the whole family is on a trail ride. Inuyasha and Mike are riding Tetsusaiga. Azeri is riding Tenseiga. Sango and Nina are riding America's Spirit. Miroku is riding Fire Spirit. Leann and Zelda are riding Sounga. And Sesshomaru and Nick are riding Titanic. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku will train and race Medicine Man and Miracle Worker until the breeder's cup. The year is now 2017 Kilala, Spirit Of Women, and Inutaishou are three years old. It's fall and Kilala and Spirit Of Women have won the triple tiara. They tied in all three races. Inutaishou the colt with a split personality won the triple crown.

Azeri and Inuyasha have a two year old daughter named Ashado. They named their daughter after Ashado one the greatest fillies in thoroughbred racing history. Miroku and Sango have a one year son named Zack. Now Inuyasha and Azeri have Mike and Ashado. Leann and Sesshomaru still have Zelda and Nick. And Miroku and Sango now have Nina and Zack. With the new generation of humans and horses. Pride and Joy farm will forever thrive.

* * *

Well that's all folks I'll be going on hiatus again. Because I'll be moiving this summer. So I'll probably won't have new story up until July. But please do read and review the stories I do have up. 

**The End!**


End file.
